1. Field
The present invention relates to a dust collector with a monitor air filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Almost every piece of process equipment in a powder and bulk solid handling plant depends on a dust collector to safely control dust or to reclaim valuable product. A dust collector generally includes a dirty air plenum separated from a clean air plenum by a plurality of main air filters. A fan is coupled to the clean air plenum to pull particulate-laden air from the dirty air plenum through the air filters and into the clean air plenum, from which the filtered air exits the dust collector through the fan. Any particulate bypassing the main air filters or passing through a leak in one of the main air filters often collects on the fan blades, causing increased energy consumption. Moreover, particulate collecting on the fan components, such as the bearings, diminishes the service life of the fan and adds to maintenance costs downtime.
Many dust collector systems are configured to recirculate the air exiting the dusts collector back into the plant environment to reduce heating and air conditioning costs. However, unfiltered particles escaping the dust collector are reintroduced into the plant environment and pose a health risk to plant personnel. For example, metal working facilities often have sparks and other debris that are pulled into the dust collector during the operation. Sparks and debris may damage the main air filter and thus compromise the filtration system by allowing dirty air to be recirculated back into the plant environment. To mitigate this risk, plant owners often place a final set of air filters downstream of the fan in order to capture any particulates escaping the dust collector prior to being reintroduced into the plant environment. However, as the duct work between the fan and the final filter is typically at an elevated pressure relative to the plant environment, any leakage in the duct work would carry the particulate back into the plant environment prior to passing through the final filter.
Thus, there is a need for an improved dust collector.